emulation_generalfandomcom-20200213-history
PlayStation emulators
The PlayStation (known shorthand as PS1 or PSX) is a 5th generation console produced by Sony Computer Entertainment in 1994. It used CD media. It was a commercial success in part to being relatively easy to program for compared to others at the time. __TOC__ Emulators PC Console Mobile Comparisons PCSX-R is actively developed and open source. Also a plugin based emulator similar to ePSXe, but is active and has more features. It has a widescreen hack, fewer glitches, proper multitrack CUE support, and support for superior plugins, such as LilyPad. No known reason to not use it over ePSXe. Though please do note if you actually find one, as whatever it is could likely be implemented into PCSX-R anyways through their issue tracker. XEBRA has very high compatibility. Games that require subchannel data are not supported, but most other games run flawlessly. Last release was in mid-2011. User interface is often complained about by people who can't work technology. Mednafen psx (RetroArch) is an emulator focused on accuracy. It seems fully compatible since 0.9.28WIP. Do note if that's not the case though. Supposedly requires a minimum of a Core 2 Duo at 2 GHz clock. PSXfin is simple and has a "standard" interface, which is easy to get into. It would be the best if it was actively developed. It has a lot of compatibility issues. Dead development, closed source, no hope. Despite this, it has many hangers-on that continue to praise it as the best Playstation emulator. ePSXe is a fairly standard plugin based emulator, and since it's closed source it gets only updates from the main developers. And only a few minor updates once every few years. Though 1.8.0's biggest addition was the Android version's advertisement. Closed source, focused on profit, and out dated. POPS (short for PlayStation On PSP System) is the PS1 emulator for PSP made by Sony. It utilises EBOOTs, a form of binary file for PSP, instead of bin/cue/etc, which can be made using a converter if required. Compatibility is very high due to being made by Sony for their PSN releases of PS1 games, including support for multi-disc games (within the one EBOOT). Only native PS1 resolution is supported, with games being stretched as the user wishes to fit the screen. WiiSX is a port of PCSX to the Wii. Compatibility is fairly low due to the weak power of the Wii, plus the lack of updates to this emulator mean that it generally isn't worth using. Still the best PS1 emulator on Wii, though, which isn't saying much. It's generally recommended to use Mednafen or PCSX-R. Many use Mednafen for 2D games because of its native resolution, and PCSX-R for 3D games because of its 'enhancements'. Emulation issues Several problems occur when running PS1 games, and they become more noticeable at resolutions higher than the internal native resolution when using HLE, hardware-accelerated plugins such as Pete's OpenGL. Though they're still apparent at native, the low resolution's aliasing kills much visibility, hiding the issues. Jittering polygons are caused by low-precision fixed-point (to the native res, essentially) math. And more accurate math where relevant helps, i.e. GTE Accuracy. Though it can often create holes in the seams. The PS1 hardware didn't have a z-buffer. The lack of a z-buffer causes things like polygons popping over others. Tekken character limbs are a good example to see that. No texture perspective correction causes distortion to texture angles at certain viewing angles. Notably at the bottom near the camera. Category:Consoles